The Fugitoid's visit to Earth - second edition
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: The Fugitoid is visiting Earth, and decides to stay with the turtles for an entire month. See if he gets on their nerves, also see if he helps them fight their enemies or not.
1. Chapter 1

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 story

The Fugitoid's visit to Earth - second edition

Note 1: The first time I wrote "The Fugitoid's visit to Earth", it was a yaoi story, but this time it's just going to be an adventure/humor story.

Note 2: This time there will be 20 chapters.

Note 3: The first chapter is going to be almost exactly like my first edition of "The Fugitoid's visit to Earth".

Note 4: Like last time it's in Donatello's point of view.

Disclaimer: Like last time, I only own the story itself, none of the characters.

Chapter 1: The Fugitoid's arrival

One morning, I woke up to Mikey shaking me, and he says, "BRO! BRO! THE FUGITOID MESSAGED YOU!" I yawn and say, "The Professor did?" He says, "Yeah, he left it on the Communication Orb." I sit up and say, "I'll go check it out." I walk to my lab, over to the Kraang Communication Orb, see that it's going off. I then go over to my computer, and a hologram of Professor Honeycutt appears, and he says, "Hello Donatello, I really hope you get this message, I'm coming to visit your planet for a whole month, I'll be arriving at Washington Square at 7 AM, I hope to see you then." I look at the clock on the wall, see that it says "6:45 AM", I stand up and say, "He'll be arriving at Washington Square in 15 minutes." After a few minutes I arrive at Washington Square, I pull out my T-phone to see what time it is, it's 6:59 AM. I look up, see the Ulixes, it lands right where the Black Hole Generator was. I then see Professor Honeycutt open the door, walk out a bit, he looks at me, makes the happy expression with his eyes and says, "I'm glad you got my message, my dear friend."

End of chapter 1: The Fugitoid's arrival

Next: Chapter 2: I introduce Splinter and the Mighty Mutanimals to the Fugitoid


	2. Chapter 2

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 story

The Fugitoid's visit to Earth - second edition

Chapter 2: I introduce Splinter and the Mighty Mutanimals to the Fugitoid

I say, "Hey there, Professor, I'm glad to see you again. How have you been?" He walks over to me and says, "I've been doing good, how have you been, Donatello?" I smile and say, "I've been good as well, would you like to go to the lair with me?" He says, "I'd love to, besides, I'd like to meet your sensai and other friends." I say, "Alright, but I'm going to warn you that we'll have to go through the sewers, I hope that's alright." He says, "It's alright, Donatello." I say, "Well okay then, follow me." After a few minutes we arrive in the lair, the Mighty Mutanimals had come by for visit, it seems. Leo was watching Space Heroes, he turns the TV off and says, "Where have you been, bro?" I say, "You won't believe it but the Professor has come to Earth for a visit." Leo turns around, gasps and says, "You're for real! Hey there, Professor.. Um, I'd like to apologize for when I didn't trust you after learning that you built the Black Hole Generator." Sensai comes walking in, and I say, "Oh good, sensai, I'd like for you to meet Professor Honeycutt. Hey Slash, Doc, Mondo, and Leatherhead, I'd also like you to meet Professor Honeycutt." Sensai says, "So you're Professor Zayton Honeycutt, it's nice to meet you." Slash walks over to Professor Honeycutt and says, "Hello my name is Slash, it's nice meet you, Professor Honeycutt." Rockwell levitates over and says, "Hello my name is Dr. Tyler Rockwell, it's nice to meet you, Professor Honeycutt." Mondo Gecko walks over and says, "Yo dude, my name is Jason, but my friends call me, Mondo Gecko, it's nice to meet you, dude." Leatherhead walks over and says, "Hello my name is Leatherhead, it's nice to meet you, Professor Honeycutt." Professor Honeycutt makes the happy expression with his eyes and says, "It's nice to meet you all."

End of chapter 2: I introduce Splinter and the Mighty Mutanimals to the Fugitoid

Next: Chapter 3: We encounter Shredder's henchmen - part 1: Rocksteady and Bebop


	3. Chapter 3

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 story

The Fugitoid's visit to Earth - second edition

Chapter 3: We encounter Shredder's henchmen - part 1: Rocksteady and Bebop

A few minutes later, me and my bros are out on Foot patrol, when we spot Bebop and Rocksteady. We pull out our weapons and then surround them. Leo says, "You're surrounded!" Rocksteady says, "You's thinks you can take us, turtle faces?" Bebop turns invisible and says, "Hehe! Come get some! It's on like Diddy Kong!" I say, "Bring it on!" Leo says, "When we get back, we should inform the Fugitoid that we may need his help and that if he's gonna stay with us, he'll need to go on patrols with us.." I say, "We'll have to be subtle about it though. We can't just go up and say that, we'll have to ask him if he'd be alright with it first, Leo." Bebop throws a laser mohawk at me, knocking me over, he then says, "Hehe! You should be paying attention, G!" I get up and say, "That was a bad move, Bebop!" I throw a smoke bomb at where I think he is, it exposes him, I then attack him with my Bo-staff. Rocksteady says, "Comrade, we's better inform the others that the turtle faces have falling fors the bait."

End of chapter 3: We encounter Shredder's henchmen - part 1: Rocksteady and Bebop

Next:

Chapter 4: We encounter Shredder's henchmen - part 2: Rahzar, Fishface, and Tiger Claw


	4. Chapter 4

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 story

The Fugitoid's visit to Earth - second edition

Chapter 4: We encounter Shredder's henchmen - part 2: Rahzar, Fishface, and Tiger Claw

A few minutes later, me and my bros are heading to April's because she texted me, and before we reach her apartment, Leo gets hit with a laser, and we hear a laugh. Tiger Claw, Fishface, and Rahzar come running over, Rahzar says, "So Rocksteady and Bebop were right, you did fall for Master Shredder's bait." Me and my bros pull out our weapons, and I say, "Whatever Shredder's planning, we'll stop him!" Tiger Claw laughs and says, "You can't stop him!" Raph says, "We'll show you that we can, Tiger Claw!"

End of chapter 4: We encounter Shredder's henchmen - part 2: Rahzar, Fishface, and Tiger Claw

Next:

Chapter 5: Later at the lair

(I know this chapter is super short)


	5. Chapter 5

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 story

The Fugitoid's visit to Earth - second edition

Chapter 5: Later at the lair

Half an hour later, me and my bros are back in the lair. I'm in my lab, thinking about what the Shredder could be planning. Professor Honeycutt enters my lab, and says, "Hello Donatello, how did was you and your brothers' patrol?" I say, "Oh it was alright, we encounter some of Shredder's henchmen, who informed us that the Shredder's planning something.. I just don't know what." Leo enters my lab and says, "Donnie, sensai wants to talk to you." I say, "Alright." I then exit my lab, enter the Dojo, walk over to Splinter, and say, "Yes, sensai?" He says, "My son, I believe that you should not be so worried about what Saki is planning. I understand that he is our enemy, and you don't want him to kill me, you, your brothers, or any of our allies." I sigh and say, "But sensai, he could be planning to kill April..or any of our allies..."

End of chapter 5: Later at the lair

Next:

Chapter 6: The second day of the Fugitoid's visit to Earth


	6. Chapter 6

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 story

The Fugitoid's visit to Earth - second edition

Chapter 6: The second day of the Fugitoid's visit to Earth

The next morning I wake up, and hear an arguement going on in the room where me and my bros watch TV, I know that it's between Leo and Raph... Who else would it be... Professor Honeycutt opens my door, walks into my room, and says, "Hello Donatello, Leonardo informed me about what happened yesterday, and I'd like for you and your brothers to know that I'd be glad to go on patrol with you all whenever you feel like I need to, and I'll help you all fight your enemies." I smile, sit up, and say, "Thanks, Professor, we really appriecate it." I stand up, exit my room, and head to my lab. Something gets thrown at me, I duck and look over to see who threw whatever it was at me, and see that it was Raph, I say to him, "HEY! DON'T GET ME INVOLVED IN THIS ARGUEMENT, BRO! I GOT TOO MUCH TO DEAL WITH AS IT IS!"

End of chapter 6: The second day of the Fugitoid's visit to Earth

Next:

Chapter 7: Me, my bros, and the Fugitoid go on patrol - part 1


	7. Chapter 7

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 story

The Fugitoid's visit to Earth - second edition

Chapter 7: Me, my bros, and the Fugitoid go on patrol - part 1

One hour later, me, my bros, and Professor Honeycutt are on the surface going on another Foot patrol, I look at Professor Honeycutt and say, "Okay, you understand what we're doing, right, Professor?" He nods and says, "Yes, Donatello. But you all will have to inform me when you see these 'Foot soldiers' and your other enemies, because as you remember I don't know what they look like." Leo says, "We'll let you kn-" Leo gets cut off when a neon mohawk hits him, knocking him over. We all hear a laugh, we then see Bebop, who says, "You turtles back for round two? And who's your robotic friend? Not like it matters, G.." Rocksteady runs over and says, "Dah, you turtle freaks wills be wishing yous never came out here!" I pull out my bo-staff and say, "This is Professor Zayton Honeycutt." I look at Professor Honeycutt and say to him, "Professor, these two are Bebop and Rocksteady." He nods and says, "Alright." Mikey pulls out his nunchucks and says, "Bring it on, Bebop and Rocksteady!" Raph pulls out his sais and says, "Yeah, you two morons are no threat to us!" Leo stands up, pulls out his Katana swords and says, "Take 'em down!"

End of chapter 7: Me, my bros, and the Fugitoid go on patrol - part 1

Next:

Chapter 8: Me, my bros, and the Fugitoid go on patrol - part 2


	8. Chapter 8

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 story

The Fugitoid's visit to Earth - second edition

Chapter 8: Me, my bros, and the Fugitoid go on patrol - part 2

Me and my bros begin attacking Bebop and Rocksteady, Professor Honeycutt's wrist cannons come out and he shoots them at Bebop and Rocksteady. Bebop throws a neon mohawk at Professor Honeycutt, it knocks him over when it hits him. I go over to him and say, "You okay, Professor?" He nods and says, "Yes, I'm alright." I help him up, I then say, "Be careful these two maybe morons but they're not total morons.." He nods, Bebop then turns invisible and shoots his lasers at me and Professor Honeycutt, we dodge them, Professor Honeycutt's wrist cannons come out and he shoots them at where he thinks Bebop is. When the laser hits Bebop, he turns visible and says, "Aw dang..." Rocksteady says, "We's should retreat fors now, comrade..." Bebop nods and says, "You got that right, G!" They then run off.

End of chapter 8: Me, my bros, and the Fugitoid go on patrol - part 2

Next:

Chapter 9: Karai and Shinigami meet the Fugitoid


End file.
